


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (13/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [24]
Category: Paranormalcy Series - Kiersten White
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, F/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Evie Green/Lend Pirello).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (13/52)

Of course, the thing about all of the paranormals leaving for the Other Realm is that both of their respective parental figures — David and Raquel — have pretty much nothing to do now but cockblock them.

After being grounded for an escapade in the kitchen (which, admittedly, was poorly planned), Evie started bringing Lend by her- and Raquel’s apartment shifted to look like Carlee.

_“Why did it take us so long to realize this could be a plan?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
